Forge
Forge seemed to wince in pain. “We don’t have a future, Shanna. You made that very clear the last time I saw you. Your old teen clothes and fashion accessories weren’t good enough for you any longer. Neither was I.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 337). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Personality He has a high risk nature and he is both the swimming and climbing expert for the strike teams. Freedom Day Forge grew up on level 14, but on his freedom day he went to a Level 1 beach and was caught when he tried to sign up for cliff climbing. He had to give his identity number, which revealed that he had no business being on Level 1, and was escorted home. Early Years All through teen Level he was Shanna's boyfriend and together they were the leaders of their group. Since Amber was Shanna's best friend, the three of them were together a lot. It was because of Forge that Amber became such a good swimmer and it was also because of him that she attempted to cliff climb when she was 17, even though she was afraid of heights. Lottery 2532 Forge went through lottery with Amber and was assigned * Health and Safety, Law Enforcement. Level 20. ARU77139. He had been expecting to be assigned to his zone's swim or surfing team when he went through lottery so was surprised and delighted with the Level 1 Strike Force team assignment. After getting over his surprise about Amber he was a bit apprehensive of some of the repercussions of working in her unit, but everything worked out well. Unit Responsibilities Forge was imprinted for a Strike Team Commander. He must go through all of the standard levels first, but he is one of the five candidates to be evaluated for one of the two Deputy positions. Because of his swimming abilities and an unexpected need for the team to be able to swim well, he ended up by being instrumental in the rescue of a small child during [[Telepath (Hive Mind 1)|''Telepath]]. ''He was then tasked with providing swimming lessons for the rest of the strike team members. Because of his climbing expertise he was also considered the unit's climbing specialist, an ability he showcases in Telepath (inside the structural column) and in Defender (swinging among the girders of a Power hub.) In Hurricane, he helps Amber manage the steep ladders of a beach maintenance area. Through hard work he is eventually chosen for the Beta Team Lead and 3rd in charge overall. Summary Perilous Forge decides to explore the air vents. He is again exploring the vents when there is a massive power failure in blue zone and the lights are out for days. After Amber helped him get out of the air vents and to the park, he went back to get his supplies that he had left there and was caught by a Hasty and taken back to the park and turned over to Buzz. Buzz sentenced him to wearing a child's tracking bracelet for a month. She made a strong impression on him. Telepath Forge was instrumental in saving a small child that was unconscious and underground in a level 84 Park. He is promoted to leader of the B team. During the trek outside he helped to rescue Eli, when Eli was hurt, fell into a river outside and was being swept away by the rapids. In this book it is discovered the reason why Amber found it hard to say no to Forge and had a fixation on him all through her years on Teen level. Also, why all the strike team members were selected to look like Forge. Telling Lucas about this strange fixation is crucial for detecting the danger that is threatening Amber. Defender Forge met Buzz again and they start a relationship of some sort. Hurricane In Hurricane ''while the unit was at the Sea Farm he played the part of the Nosy. Before that he met up with his best friend from teen level, Atticus. Borderline A little more about Forge's & Buzz's relationship is revealed, that they are trying to keep it at a sexual only rather than romantic. It is also revealed that during ''Perilous '' when he was exploring the vents he was playing a Teen game, 'Blue Upway''' and because he was in the vents when there was a massive power cut, he became Blue Upway Champion. He eventually goes undercover (along with 3 others) in Blue Zone to try and find out who the Blue Upway commander is. But the Commander recognizes Forge and sedates him and then dumps him in a crate that is traveling the shipping route. He is rescued and not injured. References